


All The Roses For You

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: Roses [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Language, M/M, VALENTINE'S!!!, it's all fun and crack until somebody writes a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Seifer doesn't like to be outdone, okay?
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Series: Roses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Island Closest to Hell





	All The Roses For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamuiWithFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/gifts).



There had been one rose on the ground in front of their door.

A trail of petals to the bedroom.

A whole five bouquets on his desk, on the night table, on their dresser, on the  _ floor...  _

More petals on the comforter. More roses on the windowsill. On the headboard, the chair, the hamper. Was that a bag of potpourri hanging from their lamp?

“Hyne, fuck, Seifer.” Squall squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Seifer leaned in around the doorframe. “Too much?”

“Whatever,” Squall shook his head and sighed. “All I wanted was your dick.”


End file.
